Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) KILL COUNT
|dull_machete: = Sgt. Curtis Mooney |profanity = Yes}} Overview Just outside the town of Crescent Cove, Mike Tobacco (Grant Cramer) and his girlfriend Debbie Stone (Suzanne Snyder) are parked with other couples at the local lovers' lane when they spot a strange glowing object falling to Earth. Nearby, farmer Gene Green (Royal Dano) also spies the object, and believing it to be Halley's Comet, he ventures into the woods to find the impact site. He instead stumbles upon a large circus tent-like structure, and he and his dog are abruptly captured by mysterious clown-like aliens, the "Klowns". Shortly thereafter, Mike and Debbie arrive to investigate for themselves. Entering the structure, they discover a complex interior with elevators and various bizarre rooms. They soon find a gelatinized Green encased in a cotton candy-like cocoon and are spotted by a klown, who shoots popcorn at them from a large gun. The couple flees, pursued by a group of klowns and a balloon animal dog that comes to life. Narrowly escaping, Mike and Debbie travel to the police station to report the incident to Debbie's ex-boyfriend, Deputy Dave Hanson (John Allen Nelson), and his curmudgeonly partner, Deputy Curtis Mooney (John Vernon). The skeptical Mooney believes the story to be a hoax. After taking Debbie home, Mike and Dave return to the woods, only to find the circus tent has vanished, leaving a large crater in its place. They then travel to the lovers' lane, only to find all the cars abandoned and covered in a cotton candy-like substance. Back in town, the klowns arrive and begin capturing townspeople in cocoons using rayguns that resemble toys. Several klowns perform pranks and mock circus acts, all resulting in the deaths of several onlookers. Mike and Dave witness one of the klowns using shadow puppets to shrink a crowd of people into the palm of its hand, then dump them into a sack of popcorn, revealed to be sentient creatures that eagerly gobble up their human prey. Back at the police station, Mooney is inundated with calls from townspeople reporting incidents with the klowns, but he dismisses all of them. Soon after, a klown arrives at the station and Mooney arrests it, believing it to be a teen prankster. Dave returns to the station to find two prisoners encased in cocoons, and the now escaped klown using a deceased Mooney as a ventriloquist's dummy. Dave shoots the klown several times before destroying its nose, which causes it to spin wildly and explode. Elsewhere in town, Mike meets up with his friends Rich and Paul, the Terenzi brothers (Michael Siegel and Peter Licassi), and using the intercom on an ice cream truck, they drive around town attempting to warn people of the invading klowns. At Debbie's house, popcorn stuck to her clothes from her earlier encounter with the klowns mutates into monsters and attacks her. She fends off the creatures, but another group of klowns arrive and trap her in a giant balloon. Mike, Dave, and the Terenzis witness Debbie's capture and give chase, following the klowns to an amusement park, and the relocated circus tent. Journeying through a funhouse leading to the klowns' lair, the Terenzi brothers become separated and meet two female-looking klowns. After Dave and Mike witness a klown using a crazy straw to drink gelatinized townspeople, they rescue Debbie and flee into a maze full of tricks and traps. When they emerge, the trio find themselves under a massive circus tent and surrounded by klowns. The Terenzis arrive in their ice cream truck and use the intercom to distract the klowns. A gargantuan klown marionette, Jojo the Klownzilla (Charles Chiodo), descends from the ceiling, breaks free from its strings, and attacks. After Jojo destroys the ice cream truck, apparently killing the Terenzis, Dave creates a distraction and Mike and Debbie are able to escape the structure. The tent begins to spin and rises into the air, revealing it to be a massive spaceship. Back inside, Jojo grabs hold of Dave, who removes his police badge and uses it to destroy the klown's nose. Jojo explodes, destroying the entire ship along with him. Debbie and Mike briefly mourn the loss of their friends, until a klown car suddenly drops out of the sky and Dave and the Terenzi brothers emerge. As the group watches the fireworks created by the exploding ship, pies (non acid ones) fall from the sky and hit them in their faces. Deaths Counted Deaths # Farmer Gene Green: Shot w/ Cotton Candy Gun by Jumbo - 9 mins in # Joe Lombardo: Found in Cotton Candy Cocoon - 18 mins in (body found) # Puppet Show Dude: Shot w/ Cotton Candy Gun by Spike - 26 mins in # 2 Women at Pharmacy: Seen in Cotton Candy Cocoons - 26 mins in (bodies seen) # Oh... Pizza! (Woman): Shot w/ Cotton Candy Gun by Shorty - 27 mins in # Candy Lady: Shot w/ Cotton Candy Gun by Fasto Offscreen - 28 mins in # Biker Dude: Decapiatated w/ Punch by Shorty - 32 mins in # Bob McReed: Presumably Turned into Cotton Candy Cocoon - 35 mins in (evidence of death found) # Mr. Myers: Presumably Killed by Rudy or Shorty - 38 mins in # Driver Dude (Joe): Killed in Car Crash by Slim - 39 mins in # Big Top Burger Boi: Killed Offscreen by Popcorn Boiz (or Killed by non other then EVIL!) - 41 mins in # 5 People at Bus Stop: Eaten by Shadow Puppet T-Rex From Slim - 44 mins in # Sgt. Curtis Mooney: Head Slammed Against Cell by Jumbo - 51 mins in # 2 Punks: Found as Cotton Candy Cocoons - 53 mins in (bodies found) # Jumbo The Klown: Shot in Nose by Dave - 56 mins in # 15 Parade Victims: Turned into Cotton Candy Coocons - 57-58 mins in # Security Guard: Melted w/ Cream Pies - 1 hr 4 mins in # A Klown: Shot in Nose by Dave - 1 hr 13 mins in # Fatso The Klown: Shot in Nose by Dave - 1 hr 13 mins in # Jojo The Klownzilla: Nose Popped w/ Badge - 1 hr 21 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Pooh Bear The Bloodhound: Killed offscreen by Jumbo * Shorty The Klown: Killed in explosion * Rudy The Klown: Killed in explosion * Silm The Klown: Killed in explosion * Marigod The Klown: Killed in explosion * Bibbo The Klown: Killed in explosion * Spike The Klown: Killed in explosion * Chubby The Klown: Killed in explosion * Unknown amount of Klowns: Killed in explosion * Cocooned People on the Ship: Turned into cocoons Trivia * This film surpassed "The Mist (2007) KILL COUNT", being the Kill Count with more deaths ("The Mist" had 34). * This was the Kill Count with the most amount of deaths (with 40) until The Belko Experiment (2016) KILL COUNT got that award (with 84 deaths) * 16 of the deaths were human males, 6 were human females, 4 were klowns and 14 were unknown cocoon victims * There is a kill (on average) every 2.15 minutes, because this film is only 86 minutes long * This is the first Kill Count of 2018 * This is the first Kill Count that came out on a monday instead of a friday * If you look closely as Gene Green walks out of his cottage you can see a crew member inside the cottage. Category:Kill Counts